Invitacion Erotica
by gisely2093
Summary: Bella Swan Siempre Ha estado Enamorada de Su sexy y Ardiente Jefe, hasta que este decide vender su empresa. Ella peinsa que no lo vera de nuevo hasta que le llega una misteriosa invitacion!
1. Chapter 1

Invitacion Erotica

**Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen. Se trata de una adaptación a Crepúsculo de la novela de Cheyenne MCcray.  
><strong>**Aviso:**** esta historia contendrá lenguaje fuerte y contenido sexual.**

Isabella Swan arde por Edward Cullen, pero las circunstancias la han forzado a mantener las llamas encerradas profundo en su corazón –o en otras partes de su anatomía- por tres años. Los jefes espectaculares como-para-caerse-muerta sólo se enamoran de sus asistentes administrativas en las películas ¿verdad? Además, ella es toda curvas y simplona, nada que ver con las impecables y cultivadas hembras en este mundo. Sin embargo, ningún otro hombre ha existido para Bella desde que ella conoció a Edward . Todas sus fantasías eróticas giran en torno a la merced de este poderoso hombre y su sexy y dominante voz.

Cuando Edward vende Cullen Investments, Bella esta con el corazón roto y segura que sus fantasías jamás se harán realidad. Pero cuando ella recibe una misteriosa invitación, su vida cambia… para siempre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

Con una mirada nostálgica, Bella Swan puso un codo sobre el escritorio, colocó su mentón sobre su mano y estudió a Edward Cullen mientra él hablaba con el vicepresidente de la compañía. Los dos hombres estaban entablando una conversación, inconcientes de su patética expresión.

¡Gracias a Dios! Ella moriría en el acto si el Sr. Cullen pudiera leer en su cara cuanto lo deseaba.

Cuanto lo amaba.

No era que eso importara ya. Ella aún no podía creerlo. Edward se marchaba. El CEO, el presidente y dueño de Cullen Investments había vendido la compañía y hoy estaba entregando, formalmente, las riendas a Jacob Black.

Después de tres años de ser la asistente personal de Edward , Bella se encontraba con un nuevo jefe.

Y el hombre del que se había enamorado años atrás, estaría saliendo de su vida… para siempre.

No es que él alguna vez haya sido más que profesional con ella. No es que alguna vez haya mostrado la más leve inclinación de que pudiera estar interesado personalmente en ella.

En ocasiones, él le había dado sonrisas de aprobación que le habían derretido el corazón, pero eso era todo. A veces él se había inclinado sobre su hombro para revisar sus notas y ella casi había gemido en voz alta por la sensación de su tibio aliento contra su cuello. Cuando le tendía un documento o un archivo, sus dedos se frotaban levemente y ella había sentido una descarga de electricidad desde la raíz de su pelo hasta las uñas de sus pies. Pero Edward jamás dio ninguna señal de que sintiera algo en absoluto.

Bella suspiró de nuevo mientras seguía estudiado su perfil. Por supuesto ella probablemente no era su tipo, sin embargo nunca conoció a ninguna mujer con la que él pudiera estar saliendo. Ella era pequeña en altura con unos pechos tan grandes que podría caerse de punta si no fuera por el importante tamaño de su trasero que la mantenía en equilibrio. Mantenía su pelo castaño hacia atrás con un broche y usaba trajes conservadores de trabajo cuando estaba en la oficina. Ella era de la clase trabajadora…él era un dios.

Italiano por nacimiento Edward había vivido en U.S. la mayor parte de su vida. Todavía tenía ese acento sexy, y cuando hablaba sus pezones se ponían duros automáticamente y sólo sus trajes de negocios evitaban que él notara los apretados brotes clavando contra la suave tela de su blusa. El hombre tenía un buen 1,82 de alto con anchos y poderosos hombros. Estaba construido como un jugador profesional de basketball, delgado y musculoso. Un hombre hecho para la velocidad… y el sexo.

Muchas veces se había imaginado como sería sentir ser tomada por Edward. Si sería de una forma fuerte y dura o lenta y sensual, todas sus fantasías giraban en torno a él. Y sus fantasías lo incluían dominándola, manejándola como él manejaba a todos los demás en su trabajo y en su vida.

Como ahora mismo, mientras ella le observaba se preguntaba como sería estar de rodillas frente él, con los pantalones de él desabrochados y su polla saltando hacia fuera frente a ella. Sus muñecas atadas en su espalda y las manos de él detrás de su cabeza, forzándola a inclinarse sobre su polla. Ella giraría su lengua alrededor de la cabeza y luego lo tomaría profundo hasta el fondo de su garganta.

Ella apretó sus muslos por la imagen, su clítoris dolió cuando lo imaginó bombeando contra su cara, follando su boca mientras la mantenía sujeta.

En ese momento Edward echó una mirada a Bella. Su cara enrojeció y sintió como si pudiera hundirse en el piso por la vergüenza de ser atrapada mirándolo y fantaseando con él.

Rápidamente movió su mano desde su mentón al archivo frente a ella y fijó su mirada en los papeles que supuestamente debería estar revisando. Sintió el calor de la mirada de Edward y esperó que sus mejillas no estuviesen tan rojas como las sentía. Después de tres años, debería ser una experta escondiendo sus sentimientos por el hombre.

Mientras pretendía estudiar los archivos, escuchó su poderosa voz y casi se quebró por el pensamiento de jamás oír ese vibrante tono otra vez. Sus pensamientos vagaron y lo imaginó tomándola sobre su lustroso escritorio de caoba, sus muñecas atadas sobre su cabeza, las manos y la boca de él sobre su cuerpo y su polla deslizándose en su mojado canal…

- ¿Bella?

Su cabeza saltó al sonido de la voz de Edward tan cerca de ella y su pulso latió en sus oídos. Él estaba de pie junto a su escritorio, estudiándola con esos intensos ojos aguamarina dados por su herencia siciliana. El embriagador perfume masculino la rodeó, una combinación de su suave aftershave y el olor de pura masculinidad.

- ¿Estás bien?

Bella aclaró su garganta y asintió.

- Si, Sr. Cullen

Gran parte de ella deseaba rogarle que la llevara con él dondequiera que estuviera yendo. Demonios, simplemente _llevársela_. Pero se mantuvo bajo control.

- Ha sido un placer servirlo estos tres años, yo…yo –ella vaciló deseando decir "Yo voy a extrañarte"- Yo le deseo lo mejor en sus futuros proyectos. –sus mejillas se calentaron por la ligereza de sus palabras.

Dios, ella era tan lamentable.

Una chispa de algo cruzó por las facciones de Edward y le dio un lento asentimiento.

- Ciertamente ha sido un placer Bella. –Hizo una pausa, esos ojos nunca dejando los suyos.- Tu has sido una… asistente muy eficiente.

El corazón de Bella se aceleró y ella trató de mantener su voz estable.

- Gracias, Sr. Cullen.

Él ni siquiera la regaló con una de sus raras sonrisas. Simplemente se alejó y se metió en su oficina.

Por última vez.

Edward cerró la pesada puerta de caoba detrás de él y pasó sus dedos a través de su cabello negro mientras le ordenaba a su polla calmarse. Él usaba sus pantalones sueltos porque invariablemente la hermosa Bella Swan podía ponerlo duro-como-piedra con una humilde mirada, con un soplo de su suave perfume de azahar.

Oh, él había reconocido esas miradas por lo que eran y aunque deseaba tomar ventaja de la deliciosa Srta. Swan, él no creía en cruzar la línea empleador/empleado. Jamás mezclaba los negocios con el placer.

Bien, ahora no había nada que lo detuviera.

En unos pocos pasos alcanzó las ventanas panorámicas de su lujosa oficina y miró el horizonte de Los Ángeles. El cielo azulado estaba despejado y un viento suave causaba que las hojas de las palmeras ondearan hacia delante y atrás bajo el edificio de diez pisos. Cullen Investments ocupaba todo el último piso. Lo que había sido el comienzo de un riesgoso proyecto de compañía, se acababa de vender en millones y ahora Edward era libre para pasar a empresas mas interesantes.

Incluyendo la belleza rubia que había sido su asistente por tres años. Tres años ella lo había tentado con su increíble trasero y exquisitos pechos, incluso cuando la mayor parte del tiempo ella los había escondido bajo trajes formales. Ocasionalmente ella se había quitado su chaqueta y cuando se movía él pudo echar un vistazo de la curva de un seno a través de aperturas en su conservadora cerrada-hasta-el-cuello blusa.

Y ese trasero suyo. A menudo se la había imaginado puesta en cuatro mientras él deslizaba su polla dentro de su centro resbaladizo y azotaba esas nalgas hasta que tuvieran un suave tono rosado. Tan rosado como se había vuelto su cara cuando él la había atrapado mirándolo.

Ella había jugado a la inalcanzable Señorita Swan estos pasados años, ahora era tiempo de hacerla pagar por toda su provocación, intencionalmente o no.

- Chica, tienes que superar lo de Cullen, –Alice sacudió su brillante cabello negro sobre sus hombros y puso una mano sobre la fotocopiadora mientras observaba a Bella.- Eso o declárate.

- Humph. –Bella volvió su mirada a la copiadora y observó la incandescente luz destellar con cada copia que la máquina hacía. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y su corazón pesado.- Tres años, Alice. –Bella jugó con el primer botón del cuello de su blusa.- Y todo lo que pude decir fue "Le deseo lo mejor en sus futuras empresas" ¿Cuán lamentable es eso?

Alice bufó.

- Bien, cariño, eso fue mejor que lanzarte a sus pies y rogarle que te tomara justo sobre la alfombra Bereber de su oficina. –Bella le lanzó una mirada mientras Alice continuó.- Además, eso ciertamente hubiese atrapado su atención.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y Alice dijo, "Yo le habría pedido salir a tomar una copa."

La copiadora se detuvo y Bella quitó el original y agarró las copias.

- Tú tienes agallas. Yo sólo soy una endeble, simple y llanamente.

Alice sacudió su cabeza, su largo cabello negro deslizándose sobre sus hombros como una cortina de seda negra.

- Tienes que para de jugar sobre seguro y arriesgarte. _Vivir_, amiga

- Yo no soy tú. –Bella salió de la sala de copia hacia su escritorio.- Además, es demasiado tarde. Él ya se fue.

- Nunca es demasiado tarde, - Alice le lanzó de vuelta mientras rodeaba su cubículo y desaparecía de la vista cuando Bella casi choca con Jessica Stanley, vicepresidente y residente de 'Perra del Infierno'.

Jessicasonrió burlonamente y elevó una ceja perfectamente delineada.

- Edward Cullen no desperdiciaría su tiempo contigo.

Las mejillas de Bella ardieron mientras se movió detrás de su escritorio y descansó sobre su silla.

- No sé de lo que estás hablando.

- Oh, yo creo que si. –Jessica rió, una cultivada risa falsa que rasgaba los nervios de Bella. Jessica puso una mano perfectamente manicuraza sobre su perfectamente delgada cadera.- Después de todo este tiempo, creía que te habrías dado cuenta que la última persona en la que él estaría interesado, serías tú. Todos estos años, has hecho demasiado obvio que lo deseas. Y es demasiado obvio que él no desea nada contigo. Excepto tal vez una follada si te lanzas sobre él.

La cara de Bella ardió más cuando se dio cuenta que Jessica habría estado escuchando fuera de la sala de copias.

- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por Ud. Señorita Stanley?

La mujer cepilló una pelusa imaginaria de la manga de su perfectamente diseñado traje negro.

- Ya no desperdicies mas el tiempo de Edward haciéndote la tonta.

Con eso "La Malvada Bruja de Oeste[ de L.A." giró sobre sus tacones y se dirigió hacia el hall, presumiblemente hacia su propia elegante oficina.

Bella se hundió en su asiento y apretó las copias en su mano. _¡Perra, perra, perra!_

Ella miró hacia la oficina vacía de Edward. Mañana la mudanza traería las pertenencias de Jacob a la lujosa oficina y ella sería oficialmente su asistente.

Las palabras de Jessica quemaban en sus oídos y Bella ansiaba un Q-tippara limpiarlas inmediatamente. En vez de desanimarla de contactar a Nick, la cizaña de Kate sólo la cabreó.

Alice tenía razón. Debería contactar a Edward. Tenía el número de su celular y el de su casa. No haría ni un maldito daño pedirle salir a tomar un copa. Ellos habían sido compañeros de trabajo y amigos lo suficiente como para simplemente decirle que le gustaría que salieran juntos a tomarse una bebida de despedida. Si eso da lugar a algo mas…

Ella metió las copias dentro de una carpeta de archivos y agarró el teléfono inalámbrico antes que sus nervios y las dudas pudieran con ella. Con dedos temblorosos marcó el número celular de Edward, un número que había memorizado mucho tiempo atrás. Justo cuando e teléfono comenzó a sonar, ella reparó en algo apoyado contra la fotografía de su familia.

Era un sobre con _Bella_ estampado en dorado sobre el cremoso blanco de la superficie.

Ella puso el teléfono devuelta en su base y tomó el sobre. Estaba abultado y pesado, obviamente por el costo papel. La curiosidad la inundó mientras lo giraba. Cera dorada sellaba el sobre con un símbolo que ella no reconoció. Rompió el sello, abrió lentamente el sobre y sacó una única hoja del mismo costoso papel. El papel estaba doblado por la mitad y cuando ella lo desplegó, su corazón comenzó a palpitar.

Sobre la blanca superficie una simple palabra estaba estampada en oro:

_Esta noche _


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

Durante todo el camino a casa, la mente de Bella corrió y su pulso latió en sus oídos. Ella apenas mantuvo su mente en el tráfico y su pequeño Nissan en su propia línea. Cuando alcanzó su condominio, estacionó en el garaje, tomó su cartera desde el asiento del pasajero y lentamente se entró en su pequeña casa por la puerta del garaje.

Okey , no hay nada por que excitarse, le dijo su calmada y racional mente. Puede ser que no sea absolutamente nada.

La puerta se cerró de un golpe detrás de ella y se enfrentó a la pequeña pero acogedora sala de estar.

- Podría simplemente ser una fiesta de alguien de la empresa. Ella murmuro en voz alta.

- ¿Quién está dando un fiesta?

Bella casi se sale de su cuerpo cuando escuchó la voz de Jasper. Ella mantenía firme su cartera contra su pecho y le lanzó una mirada a su compañero de cuarto quien apareció detrás de ella.

- Te he dicho un millón de veces que no te me aparezcas de esa forma.

Jasper le dio una incorregible sonrisa.

- Pero es mucho mas divertido.

- Piérdete, niño insufrible. –Bella le dio la espalda a su, demasiado-atractivo-para-su-propio-bien, amigo y se escabullo hacia su habitación.

Ella puso su cartera sobre el tocador y tiró la chaqueta de su traje sobre la cama.

- Es viernes por la noche. ¿No tienes una fogata de-voley-de-playa a la que ir?

Él afirmó su hombro contra el marco de la puerta.

- Entonces, ¿Qué hay?

- Te dije que no hay ninguna fiesta. – Bella se quitó el broche de pelo y dejó que su largo cabello cayera sobre sus hombros.- Ahora lárgate. – comenzó a desabotonarse su blusa cerrada-hasta-el-cuello, frente a Jasper. Habían sido amigos por tanto tiempo que ninguno de ellos se preocupaba demasiado sobre la modestia frente al otro. Mientras tuvieran encima ropa interior ¿Qué diferencia hacía?

Jasper arqueó una ceja cuando ella se deshizo de su blusa.

- Tú realmente deberías deshacerte de esa ropa interior de abuelita. Consíguete algo picante de Victoria's Secret o Fredericks de Hollywood.

Bella le lanzó una mirada mientras se quitaba su falda bajo-la-rodilla-de-largo y la lanzaba sobre la cama con todo lo demás.

- Como si alguien más, a parte de ti, las fuera a ver. Y tú no cuentas.

- La única razón por la que no has tenido citas es porque has deseado a un solo hombre y no les has dado a nadie más una oportunidad. –Él se quitó el cabello ondulado-con-reflejos-por-el-sol de sus ojos y su voz se hizo más suave.- Entonces ¿fue difícil su partida hoy?

Con una mirada triste, Bella tiró de las medias por sus amplias caderas hacia sus tobillos donde salió de ellas.

- Es difícil creer que no lo veré otra vez.

- Deberías llamarlo. –La expresión de Jasper era seria.- El hombre no puede estar ciego. Eres cariñosa, sensible y bueno, eres bonita.

Ella sonrió.

- Sólo dices eso porque tú me quieres para preparar la cena esta noche.

La esquina de la boca de jasper se curvó.

- Bueno está eso, -él respondió con un guiño, luego su expresión volvió a ser seria.- Llámalo. ¿Qué daño podría hacer?

- Suenas como Alice. –Bella estudió su reflejo en el tocador. Su sostén era de alta suspensión y mantenía en alto sus grandes senos pero no los mostraban en su completa gloria. Y tenía que admitir que las bragas de algodón eran un poco tamaño-abuelita.- En realidad, empecé a llamarlo pero luego encontré algo en mi escritorio.

Ella no sabía por qué se lo estaba contando a Jasper, más que por el hecho de que él había sido su mejor amigo y confidente desde la escuela secundaria cuando ambos tenían quince. Y he aquí, dieciséis años después y viviendo juntos, solteros y sin un proyecto serio en el futuro para ninguno de los dos. Aunque Jasper jugaba en la cancha, nunca permanecía con una chica por mucho tiempo.

Eran realmente patéticos.

- Bueno… ¿Qué era? –un agudo interés brilló en los calidos ojos de Jasper.

Bella fue por su cartera, sacó el sobre y se lo tendió a Jasper.

Una expresión de perplejidad cruzó por la cara de Jasper y luego él silbó. Su mirada se disparo a la de ella y luego tiró el sobre y el papel encima del escritorio.

- Apostaría que esto tiene algo que ver con el paquete.

Antes que Bella pudiera preguntar "¿Qué paquete?", Jasper dejó la habitación. Momentos después, el volvió cargando una pesada caja blanca atada con un lazo dorado. Una sola rosa de tallo largo había sido deslizada a través del lazo.

Él le tendió el paquete.

- Un tipo dejó esto, alrededor de quince minutos antes que llegaras a casa.

Las manos de Bella temblaban con una combinación de incertidumbre, temor y excitación mientras tomaba la caja. Luego la puso sobre el tocador, quitó la rosa del lazo y la llevó a su nariz. Ella inhalo el dulce perfume, dejando que se filtrara a través de su ser.

Jasper la golpeó suavemente en su brazo.

- Ya, date prisa.

Con nerviosa anticipación, ella puso la rosa a un lado y tiró del lazo hasta que cayó lejos y luego levantó la tapa de la caja y la echó a un lado… y quedó sin aliento. Sobre una cama de satín azul-zafiro estaba otro cremoso sobre con su nombre estampado en dorado.

Ahora, mas rápidamente ella rompió el sello y sacó el papel. Este simplemente decía:

_7:00 p.m. _

Jasper le quitó el papel de los dedos y dejó salir otro profundo silbido. Pero Bella tenía una profunda exploración de los contenidos de la caja. Ella retiró el satín Blanco y descubrió que había un vestido sin tirantes, simple pero elegante –aunque parecía como si apenas pudiera cubrir sus senos y era un poquito corto, incluso para sus estándares menudos. Cuidadosamente ella tendió el vestido sobre su cama junto a la descartada ropa de trabajo, luego volvió a la caja.

Dentro había un bolso de noche que combinaba con el vestido a la perfección, un adorable sostén azul-zafiro, una tanguita, un portaligas y unas finas medias hasta el muslo.

Con cada artículo que ella iba retirando, las mejillas de Bella se calentaban más y más.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! –dijo ella cuando sacó un elegante par de sandalias de tres pulgadas de alto[5]. Todo parecía calzarle perfectamente, como si la persona la conociera íntimamente.

- Mierda. –Jasper cogió la segunda nota que estaba sobre la primera.- El tipo tiene clase, hay que decirlo.

Bella volvió su mirada hacia él.

- ¿Se supone que tengo que vestirme con todo esto y estar lista a las siete para un tipo que ni siquiera conozco?

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

- Yo diría es obvio que te conoce _muy_ bien.

- ¿Un acosador?

Jasper puso los ojos en blanco.

- No tus amigos Peter o Terry.

- Demonios, no. –Jasper se rió.- Ellos no han tenido la suficiente clase para enviarle a una mujer una caja de chocolates, mucho menos tomarse todas estas molestias.

La mente de Bella seguía volviendo a Edward Cullen.

- Él no pudo haber sido ¿o si? –se preguntó a si misma en voz alta.

- ¡Ding! –Jasper hizo que su voz sonara como el anfitrión de un programa de juegos.- Bella Swan, si estas hablando de tu mega-rico exjefe, eres la ganadora de esta noche.

- Guau. – Ella sacudió su cabeza lentamente.- Quiero decir no. Él no me ha dado ninguna razón, _jamás_, para creer que él haya hecho algo como esto.

- Él tiene muchas razones, pero no voy entrar en detalles ahora. –Jasper miró hacia el reloj sobre el escritorio.- Tienes menos de una hora para saltar a la ducha y estar lista a tiempo.

Bella agarró los zapatos mas apretado.

- No puedo simplemente saltar porque alguien me envía un par de notas y una caja de ropa.

Jasper volvió hasta la puerta y tomó la manilla.

- Tiempo para terminar de jugar sobre seguro y tomar riesgos, cariño.- dijo Jasper mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

Ella sacó la lengua y miró hacia la puerta. Si, él y Alice se llevarían muy bien.

Quince minutos después, Bella estaba vestida y lista. Se paro frente al espejo de nuevo, esta vez impresionada por la transformación de su apariencia. El Blanco satín caía sobre sus curvas y con suficiente rebaje para mostrar su generoso escote. El sostén de encaje, la tanguita y las ligas se sentían sensuales y lascivos, y los tacones altos la hacían sentir extremadamente sexy. Había peinado su cabello hacia arriba, pero esta vez con una apariencia suave y elegante en lugar del usual estilo de negocios que usaba en el trabajo.

Todo había quedado a la medida. Como si el hombre la conociera mejor que ella misma.

¿Realmente era Edward? ¿Era alguna clase de regalo por ser una buena empleada durante tres años?

Si, claro. Eso tenía perfecto sentido. ¿Qué hombre compraría a una mujer medias hasta el muslo y tanguitas si él no fuera tras una cosa… sexo?

Bella sacudió su cabeza. Él jamás le mostró la más leve indicación que había estado interesado en ella, de cualquier forma, fuera de su trabajo. Pero esta noche… si él deseaba una buena cogida, ella estaba feliz por complacer. ¿Después de todo no era exactamente eso con lo que había fantaseado tantas veces?

Eso y que en realidad él la amaba tanto como ella lo amaba a él.

No, no voy a permitirme pensar de esa forma. No después de años deseándolo en cada forma que una mujer puede desear a un hombre.

Ella amaba todo de él, desde su poderosa presencia hasta la manera que hacia sentir, a cada empleado, importante. Él no toleraba la incompetencia, tenía un don para contratar empleados eficientes y bien calificados y el cambio de personal de la compañía había sido prácticamente nulo. Ella también amaba cuan generoso era con la beneficencia, desde la investigación del cáncer de mamas hasta los refugios para personas sin hogar. Ella sabía acerca de sus grandes donaciones sólo por toda la correspondencia que pasaba por su escritorio. Edward era un hombre muy reservado y dudaba que alguien mas que ella supiera cuan generoso era él.

Cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, Bella se sacudió de sus pensamientos y fue todo lo que pudo hacer para no esconderse en el closet de los puros nervios. Respiro profundamente, agarro su bolso de noche y la rosa de tallo largo, y caminó hacia la sala de estar. El aire se sentía frío sobre sus hombros al desnudo, el vestido de satín rozaba sus pezones a través del sostén y la tanguita se metía en su raja y empujaba contra sus pliegues.

Jasper tenía la puerta abierta y un hombre en un elegante traje italiano estaba parado en la puerta,…con una tira de satín Blanca en sus manos. El hombre estaba en sus tardíos treinta, ella supuso, devastadoramente atractivo con cabello rubio arenoso y fríos ojos azules.

Detrás de él, en la oscuridad, Bella vio gran parte de una limo negra en la esquina y su pulso se aceleró de forma alarmante. Sus pasos vacilaron cuando sintió una aguda sensación de desilusión ¿Era este tipo rubio el que le había enviado las invitaciones?

Bella elevó su mentón y caminó a través de la habitación. Cuando estaba directamente frente del alto-y-bien-parecido hombre que sostenía el trozo de satín, él dijo…

- Por favor voltéese Srta. Swan. Tengo instrucciones de vendarla.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3**

Bella que con la boca abierta.

- ¿Disculpe?

Jasper sonrió burlonamente, pero la expresión del otro hombre permaneció estoica.

- Vendarla. Ahora, tenga el favor de girarse.

Ella miró a Jasper.

- ¿Esto es algo que tu hiciste? Porque si es así…

- Yo no. Lo juro. –El levantó sus manos en señal de rendición. Iré a revisar la limo mientras dejas que el hombre-robot de vende los ojos.

Con un pequeño temblor de incertidumbre y excitación, Bella se giro dándole la espalda al pedazo de hombre. Él cuidadosamente puso el trozo de satín azul sobre sus ojos y lo ató tras su cabeza lo suficientemente ajustado para impedir que se le cayera. A la distancia, escuchó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y la voz de Jasper, pero no pudo entender una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo.

Mientras ella se esforzaba por escucharlo, el hombre tras ella, cuidadosamente la giró tomándola de los hombros para quedar de frente hacia donde ella escuchaba a Jasper hablando.

- Déjeme guiarla Srta. Swan. El hombre la sostuvo por el brazo, ayudándola en su camino hacia la limo. Sus tacones repiqueteaban contra la vereda y el ronroneo de la limo sonaba más fuerte ahora que no podía ver. Sus pasos eran inseguros pero el hombre siguió, firmemente, adelante sin darle tiempo para preocuparse de tropezar y caerse a causa de los altos tacones.

En el momento que al hombre la hizo detenerse, sintió la mano de su amigo sobre su muñeca. Los labios de Jasper besaron su frente y ella atrapó su familiar esencia de testosterona, rayos de sol y bronceador de aceite de coco.

- Todo está bien. Diviértete muchachita. –Y luego se alejó.

Bella respiró temblorosa y profundamente, y luego dejo que el hombre la ayudara a entrar en la limo.

Las entrañas de Edward se apretaron mientras observaba a Jasper Hale besar la frente de Bella. Jasper le dio una última mirada de advertencia antes de alejarse caminando lentamente hacia la casa.

Siendo honesto, Edward apreciaba el hecho que el amigo de Bella había cuidado de ella, interrogándolo sobre cuales eran sus intenciones. Edward había sido cortés pero refrenándose de decirle a Jasper que intentaba follar a Bella Swan hasta que se le salieran los sesos.

Eso…y ganar su corazón.

Él se mantuvo en silencio mientras el chofer ayudaba a Bella a entrar en la limo y cerrar la puerta tras ella. Edward atrapó un soplo de su perfume cítrico floral, estudió su figura menuda mientras ella se acomodaba en el asiento. La rosa de tallo largo y su bolso de noche aferrados a sus temblorosas manos. El vestido había sido hecho para ella en la mejor tienda de vestidos en Rodeo Drive. El vestido mostraba sus pechos para-hacer-agua-la-boca a la perfección y se aferraba a cada curva. El color era perfecto para ella –este combinaba con sus ojos. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia arriba en un estilo suave y más bonito que el que usaba en la oficina, pero él tenía intenciones de liberarlo, de desnudar todo de ella.

Edward deseaba más que el cuerpo de Bella Swan. Él deseaba su corazón y su alma. Intentaba tener todo de ella.

Tan pronto como el chofer estuvo en el asiento del conductor, Edward golpeó suavemente con sus nudillos el vidrio divisor, haciéndole saber a su chofer y amigo que estaba listo para partir.

- ¿Qué…? –Bella preguntó tan pronto como la limo se puso en movimiento, pero Edward puso una mano sobre sus labios extinguiendo sus palabras.

- Shhhhhh, -él murmuró- quiero que simplemente escuches… y sientas ¿Está bien?

Bella asintió, frotando los labios contra la palma de él. Su polla dolió la sensación de esos labios y sólo deseó subirle es vestido, hacer a un lado la tanguita, que él sabia que estaba usando, y deslizar su polla profundamente en ella.

Pero eso seria pronto. Primero iba a saborearla y llevarla una y otra vez al límite antes de finalmente permitirle su liberación y antes de permitirse a si mismo tenerla. Ellos habían esperado esto mucho tiempo y él deseaba hacer su primera vez más que memorable.

Bella tragó cuando sintió la limo moverse a través del trafico y cuando sintió el calor del cuerpo de Edward cerca suyo. Incluso sin mirar, donde sea, en cualquier lugar, ella reconocería el sonido de su voz, su aroma, su presencia.

¿Pero, qué era todo esto?

Él movió la mano desde su boca y la puso sobre su muslo. La tibieza de esa mano cerca de su centro la atormentaba tan intensamente que todo lo que pudo hacer para controlarse fue retorcerse en el asiento.

- ¿Sr. Cullen? –Ella susurro- ¿Qué esta sucediendo?

- Sin hablar. –Edward frotó su oreja con la boca y ella tembló.- Después de ser mi empleada todo este tiempo Sr. Swan, debería saber que espero que mis órdenes sean seguidas sin preguntas.

Bella separo sus labios para discutirle pero él coloco un dedo sobre sus labios y murmuró - Silencio, cariño- él cogió la rosa y el bolso de noche de su apretado agarre. – Planeo hacerte pagar por provocarme todos estos años Bella, incluso si no fue intencionalmente. Y creo que vas a disfrutar lo que tengo en mente para nosotros dos.

Ella hizo un sonido de asombro y se giró hacia su voz, aun sabiendo que no podría verlo o ¿provocarlo?

- Oh, si. –él la tomó por los hombros y la movió para que quedara de frente a él tanto como fuera posible sobre el asiento de la limo. Gentilmente extendió sus manos y lentamente comenzó a acariciar sus muñecas antes de atarlas con otro trozo de satín.- ¿Acaso pensaste que nunca noté la forma en que mirabas? ¿La forma en que te humedecías el labio inferior cuando me traías archivos para aprobarlos?

Bella hizo otro sonido, esta vez en protesta, pero él simplemente la giró dejándola ahora reclinada sobre el respaldo del lujoso asiento de cuero con sus manos atadas sobre su regazo. Ella sintió la limo girar y se pregunto donde él la estaba llevando.

- Tanto como te deseaba, no había nada que pudiera hacer mientras yo fuera tu empleador. –Sus manos ahuecaron los pechos de Bella a través del satín y ella gimió.- Pero ahora intento tenerte, Señorita Swan.

Confusión e impresión cruzaron por sus venas, por el pensamiento de Edward deseándola todo éste tiempo de la misma forma que ella lo deseaba a él. Había creído que había sido muy cuidadosa en esconder su anhelo por él, pero aparentemente lo había hecho demasiado evidente.

- Edward–ella susurro, pero él puso nuevamente una mano sobre sus labios.

- Este es mi momento cariño. –Deslizando la mano desde su boca, bajándola por su garganta a su escote.

Bella suspiro y arqueo su espalda, ofreciéndosele. Él podría tenerla de cualquier manera que la quisiera y entre antes, mejor. Su tanguita estaba empapada y ella podía sentir sus jugos desliándose por sus muslos.

Ella lo sintió tomar aire suavemente, tiró hacia abajo el frente de su vestido junto con el sostén y sus pechos saltaron liberándose sobre las manos de él.

- Maravillosos, –él murmuró- tan adorables como tantas veces los soñé. –Y luego ella sintió su calido aliento abanicando la suave piel de sus pechos.- Si, el pago será muy placentero.

¡Oh, señor! Ella no seria capaz de soportar mucho mas de este pago si ésta era una indicación de cómo él intentaba que ella se lo pagara. Que sentimiento increíblemente erótico era ser atada y vendada…y estar totalmente a merced de Edward.

Edward empujó sus pechos hacia arriba y Bella gimió nuevamente cuando su lengua circulo lentamente un pezón. Su lengua era caliente y húmeda y la leve barba sobre su cara era áspera contra su delicada piel. Ella sintió el roce del suave cabello sobre sus pechos y luego él se movió hacia su otro pecho, otorgándole la misma atención que al primero.

Lo sintió tragar un rasposo aliento cuando se alejó.

- Recuéstate sobre tu espalda Bella, -le ordenó al mismo tiempo que la giraba sobre el asiento.

Su corazón salto por la excitación ¿Acaso él iba a tomarla ahora,…así?

Cuando ella dudo, él dijo – Preferirías que bajara el vidrio y tener a mi chofer observando mientras disfruto de tus placeres?

El pensamiento de ser observada era de alguna forma excitante pero definitivamente no le apetecía y pensaba que a Edward en realidad tampoco. Pero aun así, ella se movió tan rápido como pudo y con su ayuda ella estuvo sobre su espalda, sus manos atadas en frente a ella, sus rodillas dobladas y el vestido subido hasta sus caderas.

La limo ronroneó mientras hacia su camino a través de L.A. Dónde, ella no lo sabía y ahora mismo tampoco le importaba. Todo lo que importaba era el hombre que estaba separando sus muslos con sus grandes manos, exponiéndola al calido aire y a su mirada.

El gruño y ella sintió el roce de sus nudillos sobre los labios de su coño.

- Ya estas mojada e hinchada para mí. Y tú aroma…increíble.

Bella sintió sonrojarse completamente con una combinación de vergüenza y deseo. Ella deseaba poder verlo, que le fuera permitido hablarle, poder tocarlo. Aunque al mismo tiempo ella disfrutaba lo que él estaba haciéndole y deseaba todo lo que él pudiera darle.

La polla de Edward dolía tan intensamente por deslizarse dentro de su pequeña hechicera y follarla hasta que ella gritara con su liberación. Cuan fácil seria tomarla, él sabía que ella lo deseaba con igual intensidad.

Había estado instantáneamente atraído por Bella en el momento que la había entrevistado para el puesto de asistente administrativa en Cullen Investments. La había contratado por su extensa experiencia y sus impecables referencias. El hecho que la deseaba, jamás entro en la ecuación. Él tenia estrictas reglas sobre fraternizar con empleados y eso lo incluía a él.

Bella era una asistente increíblemente eficiente, firme y en control con clientes y proveedores. En lo que respectaba a su trabajo con Edward, ella era igualmente profesional pero tendía a evitar su mirada, bajando la vista y robando miradas cuando pensaba que él no estaba observando.

Pero Edward había mantenido un ojo en ella, siempre anhelándola. Él nunca había estado satisfecho con ninguna otra mujer desde que conoció a Bella. Había comenzado a apreciar su ingenio, su devoción por sus amigos, su sonrisa.

Ella estaba hecha para él.

Y ahora él tenía que sentirla, tenía que probar su dulce coño. Con lentos y deliberados movimientos movió su tanguita fuera del camino con una mano y resbaló un dedo de su otra mano, dentro de su caliente centro.

Bella gritó y levantó sus caderas hacia él mientras él follaba su coño con su dedo, los nudillos golpeando contra sus hinchados pliegues y clítoris. El dolor de su polla aumentó en masivas proporciones pero se concentro en el placer de Bella. Cuando sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y él la sintió cerca del clímax, se retiró de su empapado canal.

- No, mi pequeña provocadora. Tú no te correrás…todavía. –Deslizo su dedo dentro de su boca, probando los jugos de ella e inhalando su esencia. Él cerró sus ojos como si saboreara el más fino de los vinos, el sabor, el aroma.- Eres deliciosa, -él murmuró y le llevó el dedo a su nariz- huele tu deseo por mí.

En la suave iluminación de la limo, él vio sus mejilla sonrojarse. Su expresión era una de placer y excitación y algo de incertidumbre. Una vez más él sintió su deseo de ser dominada, de entregarle el control de su deseo a él. Ella se estaba entregando voluntariamente a él en todos los sentidos y él intentaba realizar sus fantasías…realizar la fantasías de ambos.

- Tengo un par de reglas que me gustaría que siguieras esta noche. –retiró, desde un compartimento en la limo, un dispositivo altamente sospechoso que era de un tamaño cercano al de una delgada caja de fósforos. Tenia un pequeño broche por la parte de atrás, tan sutil que apenas podía ser visto.- No te corras sin mi permiso. –Él deslizó el dispositivo dentro de su tanguita, contra su clítoris y lo abrochó al húmedo material.

- ¿Estas de acuerdo Bella, que si tu no te contienes serás castigada? – Preguntó mientras alcanzó su bolsillo.- Te prometo que disfrutarás cada minuto de esto.

Ella asintió lentamente y su voz vibró, -Si.

- Bien. –Edward sonrió mientras su mano encontraba el control remoto y presionaba el botón "on".


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4**

- ¡Edward! –Bella agitó sus caderas mientras su tanguita vibraba contra su clítoris. Oh Dios, ella jamás seria capaz de aguantarse de acabar. Ya estaba demasiado cerca del límite y él estaba conduciéndola a la locura.

- Recuerda Bella. –Él suavemente acariciando el exterior de uno de sus muslos con sus dedos, sumándose a las sensaciones que querían explotar dentro de ella.- No te corras sin mi permiso o tendrás una prueba del pequeño castigo que tengo en mente.

- Castigo -apenas registrado en la mente de Bella. Ella dio un estrangulado grito y apretó sus piernas para impedir correrse.

Edward ubicó sus manos al interior de las rodillas de ella y empujó para separarlas.

- Cuando estemos solos, no te escondas de mí. Quiero ver todo de ti.

Abruptamente las vibraciones se detuvieron. Bella suspiró de alivio pero al mismo tiempo casi lloró por la necesidad de acabar.

- Muy bien, cariño. –Edward resbaló sus manos por los muslos hacia abajo y le arregló el vestido para que éste le cubriera las caderas y las ligas, luego la ayudó a sentarse. Gentilmente le deslizó el sostén y el frente del vestido sobre los senos.

¿Por qué él no le dejaría acabar, maldita sea?

- Esta noche tú serás mía Bella Swan. –Él suavemente le acarició el brazo.- Estoy al mando de tu placer y te tendré.

Esta noche, pensó Bella, por esta noche soy de él.

Una noche de gloria…ella la tomaba.

- Edward, -ella susurró- ¿puedo hablar ahora?

- Todavía no. –su cálido aliento acarició la cara de Bella y luego ella sintió sus labios firmes contra la esquina de su boca. Él tomó le cogió la cara entre sus manos mientras le daba golpecitos con su lengua en el labio inferior y luego lo mordía gentilmente. Bella gimió y él le mordió el labio mas fuerte hasta que ella grito. Él metió su lengua profundamente en su boca mientras sostenía firmemente su cara.

Bella le devolvió el beso, hambrienta por él, por este hombre que había deseado por tanto tiempo. Deseaba que sus manos estuviesen libres para así poder tocarlo, rodearle el cuello y deslizar sus dedos por ese grueso cabello negro. Adoraba el sabor de él, la forma en que la agarraba tan fiera e intensamente, la sensación de su ligera barba rozándole la suave piel alrededor de su boca. Dios, como él tomaba el control era mejor de lo que había imaginado. Casi podía correrse solo por el pensamiento de lo que él ya le había hecho.

Edward rompió el beso y se alejo, escuchó que su respiración era ahora más pesada como si hubiese experimentado las mismas increíbles sensaciones que ella.

- Tus labios son dulces y tu sabor exquisito. No sólo tu boca, tu coño también. –Gentilmente le liberó las manos, deslizando lejos el satín y masajeándole las muñecas donde las amarras habían estado firmemente atadas- Y tu piel es suave. Puedo imaginar cuan bueno será sentir tu cuerpo desnudo debajo del mío.

Bella tembló de la cabeza a los pies por el pensamiento. No podía esperar sentir su polla, profundo dentro de ella. ¿Por qué no la había cogido ya? ¿Por qué la volvía loca de esta forma?

Cuando finalmente le quito la venda, Bella pestañeo aclarándose la visión. Sus ojos encontraron la intensa mirada verde agua de él y el calor la inundó de nuevo. Ahora que podía verlo era incluso mas duro creer lo que le había permitido hacerle. Este era su jefe por todos los cielos.

Es decir su ex jefe

Edward se estiró y le quito el broche de su cabello. Sus pesadas ondas cayeron sobre sus hombros acariciando su piel desnuda.

- Me encantaría que siempre llevaras su cabello suelto. –él le acomodó su cabello con los dedos para que sus rizos quedaran sobre sus pechos y su espalda.- Eres absolutamente impresionante.

Su comentario la pilló fuera de guardia. Ella nunca pensó en si misma como una mujer impresionante, pero viniendo de él, ella casi podía imaginarlo como si estuviera viéndose a través de sus ojos.

- Puedes hablar ahora.- El calor aun iluminaba su mirada, pero éste era más suave, más cálido.

Bella trago, sin ahora saber que decir. Sabía que debía verse como una colegiala atontada por la forma en que lo miraba y lucho por encontrar algo que preguntarle.

- Edward… -Ella indicó hacia la limo ya hacia su vestido.- ¿Po…por qué todo esto?

Él le dio una sonrisa sexy que la hizo desear derretirse en un charco a sus pies.

- Te he deseado desde el primer día que comenzaste a trabajar para mi compañía. –Gentilmente le acariciaba la muñeca con un dedo lo que la hizo temblar.- Incluso sabiendo que eras totalmente profesional, podía ver el hambre en tus ojos, esa hambre que se igualaba a la mía. Deseaba enseñarte no sólo el funcionamiento del negocio, sino también las formas de complacerme así como yo podría complacerte.

Sus palabras parecían irreales, como si ella estuviese en algún tipo de fantasía. Sacudió su cabeza y su cabello se deslizo sobre sus hombros desnudos y sobre el inicio de sus pechos.

- ¿Pero tres años? ¿Por qué esperaste tanto tiempo?¿Y por qué yo?

- ¿Qué podía hacer? –Edward acaricio su mejilla con el dorso de su mano y ella tembló.- ¿Despedirte para así poder follarte?

El calor subió por las mejillas de Bella y su coño dolió incluso más a causa de sus palabras. Bajó la mirada, incapaz de encontrar la de él.

- Necesitaba tiempo para conocerte y tu necesitabas tiempo para conocerme. –Edward le tomó la barbilla y levantó su cara para que le mirara nuevamente.- No quería correr el riesgo de arruinar la excelente relación de negocios entre nosotros. Cuando mi deseo por ti creció, se hizo cada vez más y más difícil mantener mis manos alejadas de ti. Cuando llegó el momento de vender la compañía, supe que era el tiempo preciso para tomarte también.

Bella no estaba totalmente segura de lo que él estaba diciendo, pero sabia una cosa y ésta la impresionaba totalmente. Él la deseaba tanto como ella lo deseaba a él y que la deseó en todo ese tiempo.

Esta noche. Él la deseaba por esta noche.

En este momento ella lo tomaría de cualquier manera que pudiese tenerlo. No importaba que lo amara con todo su ser. Necesitaba un trozo de él para atesorarlo por siempre.

El le dio una sensual sonrisa.

- ¿Serás mía… en todo lo que te pida?

Salvajes pensamientos corrían velozmente por la mente de Bella. Él le estaba ofreciendo todo lo que había fantaseado y más. ¿Cómo negarse? Respiró profundamente y asintió.

- Si

Los brillantes colores de la ciudad de L.A. centellaban mientras el lujoso automóvil cruzaba la autopista. Su coño todavía dolía y sabía que no quería que esta noche terminara.

Él sonrio cuando le tendió el bolso de noche desde donde estaba sobre el bar de la limo.

- Tal vez deseas arreglarte un poco. Parece que me comí todo tu lápiz labial.

Edward casi gruño en voz alta cuando Bella mordió su labio inferior y buscó dentro del bolso de satín blanco. Ese labio que estaba aun rojo por su mordida e imaginó deslizándose por su polla mientras la metía profundo en su boca hasta su garganta.

Pronto. Pronto él la tendría en cada forma.

Después de usar el intercomunicador para informarle al chofer que estaba listo para llevar a Bella al club nocturno, Edward bajo un espejo iluminado. Silenciosamente miraba mientras Bella retocaba el maquillaje de sus ojos, sus mejillas y de su boca. Sus manos temblaban mientras se lo aplicaba y él se preguntó si era por nervios o excitación, o tal vez ambos. En lo que a él concernía, ella era hermosa sin maquillaje pero tenia la sensación de que ellas se sentiría mas segura con el.

Especialmente ya que él estaba llevándola a salir para reclamarla en público. Más tarde él la reclamaría en privado.


	6. Chapter 6

Esto es una nota :

Chicas Perdon por tardar algo en publicar el capitulo siguiente! lo pensaba publicar al dia siguiente despues que publique el anterior pero tuve que formatear mi pc y entonces ahora tengo que terminar de instalar los programas que me faltan incluyendo office! les prometo que este fin de semana ya estara listo!

Besos a todas y gracias por leer la historia!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 5**

Para el momento en que Bella había arreglado su vestido, cabello y maquillaje, la limo había llegado a un exclusivo restaurante. Mariposas aletearon en su vientre cuando Edward salió del lujoso vehiculo, sus movimientos eran tan fluidos y gráciles como una pantera. La ayudó a salir de la limo, luego le puso la mano en su espalda mientras la acompañaba hacia el famoso restaurante y club nocturno que Bella jamás había soñado con poder entrar.

- Señor Cullen, -dijo el conserje tan pronto como ellos ingresaron en el vestíbulo del establecimiento.- Síganme por aquí.

Bella trato de no mostrar su impresión mientras eran conducidos a través de un laberinto de mesas a lo largo de la pista de baile. Se sentía completamente fuera de lugar entre tanta gente famosa, desde políticos y poderosos hombres de negocios a estrellas del cine y la televisión. Las lentejuelas y los diamantes brillaban a su alrededor y atrapo halos de caro perfume que se metían a través de los deliciosos aromas del restaurante.

Cuando alcanzaron la mesa en una esquina con una increíble vista panorámica de la noche del de Los Ángeles, Edward la asistió, empujando su silla antes de sentarse él. El conserje les tendió a cada uno un menú, luego se inclinó y se fue.

Edward se sentó muy cerca de ella, rodeándola con su esencia masculina única y su poderosa presencia. Ella difícilmente podía respirar. Sacarlo de su mente. Tomó un momento para mirar todo lo que estaba rodeándola, disimuladamente, para que no se viera como un niño impresionado por las estrellas.

La iluminación era suave e intima y al centro del lugar estaba la pista de baile. Bajo los candelabros de cristal, parejas bailaban al ritmo de la música en vivo tocada por una banda. La música fluyó sobre Bella y sus años de entrenamiento y amor por la danza la hicieron querer estar en la pista de baile con Edward.

Cuando el mesero llego, Edward ordeno por los dos y eligió un fino Chardonnay para acompañar la cena. Él sirvió a cada uno una copa de vino y le tendió a Bella su copa de cristal.

- Por esta noche. –él levanto su copa y la hizo chocar suavemente contra la de Bella, con sus ojos verde esmeralda fijos en ella como si fuera la única persona en el lugar.- Una noche con la mujer mas encantadora.

El calor inundó a Bella por la intensidad de su mirada y sus palabras. Su garganta se seco y apenas se las arreglo para responder.

- Por esta noche.

Justo cuando Bella bebió un sorbo de su Chardonnay, su tanguita vibro contra su clítoris. Casi escupió el vino por todo el fino mantel de lino.

- Edward, -ella murmuró.

Él deslizó sus brazos alrededor de ella y suavemente le acarició la clavícula con su dedo.

- ¿Si? –él preguntó en un tono despreocupado mientras ella apretaba fuertemente sus muslos.

Ella apenas podía hablar por las sensaciones que atravesaban su cuerpo a causa de la estimulación de su clítoris.

- No puedo aguantar por mucho más tiempo.

Edward movió su boca cerca de su oído.

- Si puedes.

- Estoy cerca de correrme, -ella susurró en un tono ronco.

La voz de Edward se hizo mas profunda.

- Espera hasta que te diga que te corras mi dulce Bella.

Oh, Dios. Él iba a matarla.

Incluso cuando el mesero llego con sus aperitivos, Edward dejo el vibrador encendido. Bella evito la mirada del mesero, temiendo que él pudiese ver cuan duro ella estaba luchando por no correrse.

Para su alivio, Edward apagó el vibrador el tiempo suficiente para que ella retrocediera del límite, al menos por un momento. Sin embargo, a través de la cena él continuó encendiéndolo, llevándola al límite del orgasmo y retrocediendo nuevamente. El clítoris de Bella estaba tan sensible que ella iba a enloquecer con la necesidad de acabar.

Él pasó la noche tocándola íntimamente, con los dedos frotándole sus brazos y acariciándole la cara. Su mirada parecía insinuar más que simple lujuria, pero Bella rehusaba permitirse pensar más allá del momento.

Para el postre, Edward ordenó una sola rebanada de una decadente torta de chocolate e insistió en alimentarla. Esta vez él no cesó con el vibrador. Entre mordiscos del postre, cuando ella logró tragar el rico chocolate, le rogó que parara.

- Estoy tan cerca. –Ella se retorció en su asiento, pero el movimiento sólo la ponía mas caliente.- Por favor Edward.

Él le dio una absolutamente malvada y masculina sonrisa.

- Tendré que castigarte.

Por la imagen de ser eróticamente castigada por Edward, la piel de Bella se sonrojó y su coño se empapó aun más. La vibración de la tanguita golpeteó hasta la hendidura y fue demasiado. Ella mordió su labio, fuerte, cuando un orgasmo rompió a través de ella como nada que hubiese experimentado antes. Comenzó bajo en su abdomen y se expandió hacia fuera en un caliente rubor de placer, alcanzando cada parte de su ser. Su cuerpo se tensó en el asiento y ella mantuvo su mirada baja, rogando que nadie pudiera ver su sonrojada cara y su cuerpo temblando con su orgasmo.

Edward le tomó la barbilla y levantó su cara para que su mirada encontrara la de él.

- Que niña tan mala, -él murmuró mientras los temblores continuaron corriendo desenfrenados a través de su cuerpo. La forma en que dijo _niña mala_ la ponían más caliente.

- Por favor… apágalo. –Ella trato de respirar, de hablar sin un temblor en su voz, pero era imposible.- Yo… yo no puedo más.

Él le sonrió, deslizó su mano dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta y el vibrador se detuvo.

Bella casi lloró de alivio. Su cuerpo hormigueaba y palpitaba y ella sentía como si todos en el lugar debían saber que se había corrido justo allí en el club nocturno. La sensación de ser observada solo se sumaba a las réplicas que sacudían de su cuerpo.

- Nadie puede decir. –Edward le frotó suavemente una servilleta en la esquina de la boca y rozó con el dorso de su mano un pecho de ella cuando de alejó.- Sólo yo se lo mucho que te has portado mal.

Por la profunda intensidad en el tono de su voz, ella sabía que él intentaba impartir pronto su castigo y que ella iba a disfrutar cada minuto de éste.

Cuando terminaron el postre y Edward había pagado la cuenta, él jalo la silla de Bella y la ayudo a levantarse. Sus piernas temblaban y ella rogó de ser capaz de caminar después de ese increíble orgasmo.

Con la mano sobre su codo, Edward acompaño a Bella a lo largo del borde de la pista de baile y luego lejos de la multitud, de las conversaciones y de las risas. La llevo por un pasillo ricamente revestido, iluminado por ocasionales candelabros plateados que daban un suave brillo dorado. Se hizo tan silencioso que ella escucho sólo el sonido de sus pasos sobre la gruesa alfombra y el latido de su corazón.

Finalmente alcanzaron una puerta donde un hombre con impecable traje planchado estaba con las manos tras su espalda.

- ¿Puedo ayudarlo Sr. Cullen?

- ¿Esta disponible esta habitación? –Cuando el hombre le asintió, Edward sacó su clip de dinero y le tendió al hombre un par de billetes de cien dólares.- Vé que no seamos molestados.

- Si señor. –el hombre dio un rápido asentimiento y el dinero se desvaneció dentro de su chaqueta. Él inmediatamente adopto su antigua postura, manos detrás de la espalda y expresión estoica.

Las mejillas de Bella enrojecieron mientras Edward los dirigía a un lujoso baño de hombres. Sin sonido alguno, la pesada puerta de caoba se cerró tras ellos. Las paredes del cuarto de estar eran paneles oscuros y una abertura en la pared que llevaba del lujoso salón a donde Bella presumía, estaban los baños.

La alfombra de la salita de estar era gruesa, de un rico verde bosque y los mostradores y lavamanos eran obviamente de un extremadamente costoso mármol. Finas toallas de manos estaban dobladas junto a los lavamanos y la habitación olía ligeramente a humo de cigarro y jabón con aroma de almendras.

- ¿Qué va ha pensar ese hombre? –ella susurro como si el encargado pudiera oír.

Edward la llevo hacia un mostrador de mármol ante un inmenso espejo iluminado por una luz baja y seductora.

- Él probablemente piensa que voy a follarte.

Bella se puso mas caliente aun por aquel pensamiento del hombre conociendo lo que ellos estaban haciendo… en el caso de que Edward intentara tomarla en ese momento y lugar.

- Pon tus manos sobre el mostrador –le ordenó en un tono bajo y profundo- y separa tus muslos.

Bella se encontró a si misma siguiendo automáticamente sus ordenes. Luego de colocar su bolso sobre el mostrador, se inclinó y esperó con su cuerpo temblando por los nervios.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Mmmmm… -él presionó las caderas contra su trasero y pudo sentir a través de la tela de sus pantalones la dura polla a lo largo de la hendidura de su culo. Observó el reflejo de Edward en el espejo mientras él alcanzaba la parte delantera de su vestido y la bajaba junto con el sostén de manera que sus senos quedaran al descubierto.

Su cuerpo tembló cuando lo vio moldeando sus pezones y sentir sus ásperas masculinas manos contra sus suaves botones.

- He deseado tocar tus pechos durante tanto tiempo –su voz era ronca mientras los ahuecaba en sus palmas.- Tu definitivamente necesitas otro pequeño castigo.

Ella se tragó su temor y excitación cuando él se inclinó hacia atrás y le subió el vestido hasta sus caderas y todo su cuerpo quedo desnudo ante él. Todo lo que ella llevaba era la tanguita, ligas y las medias hasta el muslo que él le había comprado. Sólo podía imaginase como se veía ante él.

- Maldición, amo tu culo. –Él frotó sus nalgas con las palmas y ella gimió en voz alta.- ¿Sabes por qué estas siendo castigada?

- Por correrme cuando me dijiste que no lo hiciera. –La voz de Bella temblaba mientras su mirada encontraba la de él en el espejo.- Y por… por provocarte.

- Así es cariño. –Él levantó su mano y le zurró en las nalgas. Duro

Bella gritó por el repentino dolor. Para su sorpresa el hormigueo se transformó en una sensación que la hizo mojarse por él. En realidad se sintió bien. Pero cuando la zurró nuevamente, el dolor fue más agudo esta vez. Dolía, pero luego ella estaba llena con placer lo que hizo doler a su coño.

- Obsérvame en el espejo como te zurro. –Edward la azotó otra vez, la palmada retumbó en la silenciosa habitación.- ¿Ves cuan encantadora eres?

Sus ojos amplios mientras observaba el reflejo de ambos. Él era tan atractivo, tan grande y poderoso, y por el brillo en su mirada ella sabía que él estaba disfrutando este erótico castigo. Cuando se miró a si misma, no podía creer cuan seductora lucía con su pechos desnudos, el vestido sobre su trasero, sus amplios ojos y sus labios separados.

Una y otra vez él la zurró y ella se tensó antes de cada nalgada mientras observaba su mano caer y aterrizar sobre su culo, sus pechos oscilar con cada palmada de la mano de Edward y sus pezones doler. Su coño estaba en llamas, sus pliegues hinchados y su clítoris palpitando.

- ¿Por favor, puedo acabar? –ella preguntó mientra él aterrizaba otra palmada sobre su culo.

- No –él la zurro otra vez.- Tendrás que esperar hasta que te diga que esta bien corazón.

Ella gruño, su culo quemaba y hormigueaba debido al castigo. Y cuando finalmente él se detuvo, ella dio un suspiro de alivio. Un poco más y ella se hubiera corrido sin importar que le haya ordenado lo contrario.

- Enderézate y mírame. –el empujó su vestido sobre su punzante culo y ella se giró.

Maldición, él era tan tentador que ella apenas podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Ese diabólico brillo en sus ojos sólo se sumaba a su increíblemente sexy atractivo.

Él buscó en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó una fina hilera de diamantes que brillaban en la habitación levemente iluminada. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que Edward estaba haciendo, él aseguró un extremo de la cadena sobre uno de sus pezones y la apretó, luego hizo lo mismo con el otro extremo. Ella jadeó por la intensa sensación. Nuevamente el dolor se mezclaba con el placer mientras sus pezones se repletaban con sangre.

- Esta cadena para pezones significa que tú eres mía. –Él murmuro mientras gentilmente la jalaba.- ¿La usarás?

Suya… significaba que era suya… al menos por esta noche.

- Si –ella susurró.

- Bien. –Él sonrió y empujó su cabeza hacia abajo, gentilmente forzándola a ponerse de rodillas frente a su obvia erección.- Ahora, tu segundo castigo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 6**

Las rodillas de Bella se hundieron en la afelpada alfombra y su piel cosquilleaba por la excitación, sabiendo lo que él ahora quería.

- Desabrocha mis pantalones. –Edward mantuvo sus manos apretadas en su cabello.- Ahora quiero tu caliente y húmeda boca sobre mi como he imaginado incontables veces.

Ella se mordió el labio mientras le desabrochaba los pantalones y le abría la cremallera. Sus manos temblando y revoloteando con los cierres. Le bajó los boxers y su gruesa, larga y lujuriosa polla saltó justo frente a sus labios.

- Así es corazón. –Gentilmente le empujó la cabeza más cerca de él.- Tómame en tu boca, mi pequeña provocadora.

Ella deslizó su polla a través de sus labios y suspiró por la sensación de su dura longitud deslizándose hacia su garganta. Ella giró su lengua sobre las crestas y contornos, se recreó con su distintivo aroma masculino y los apretados rizos en la base de su polla.

- Juega con tus pezones mientras me chupas. – Su tono era fuerte y dominante mientras mantenía el agarre sobre su cabello y empujaba las caderas hacia su cara.

Bella llevó sus manos hacia sus pezones, acarició los botones increíblemente duros y los anillos que estaban tensos alrededor de ellos. La cadena de diamante oscilaba entre sus pechos, suavemente rebotando contra su suave piel. El dolor en su coño crecía tanto que pensaba que iba a correrse solamente por la sensación de la polla de Edward en su boca y sus propias manos en sus pechos.

- Eres tan jodidamente buena. –Edward empujó sus caderas un poco mas duro-. Tan condenadamente bella.

La declaración de Edward la puso mas caliente que nunca y mas agitada. Ella se retorcía queriendo acabar pero sabiendo que recibiría otro castigo si lo hacía. Este era su segundo castigo, ser incapaz de correrse mientras le daba placer a él y así misma.

Y éste era una tortura tan increíblemente dulce que apenas podía soportarlo.

- Voy a correrme. –La voz de Edward era ronca y ella podía decir que él estaba cerca ya que su polla se puso más dura y sus bolas se elevaron-. Es mejor que me digas si prefieres que me corra por todos tus pechos o en tu boca.

En respuesta, Bella lo mamó mas duro. Edward gruñó a viva voz y sus caderas se agitaron contra la cara de ella mientras su calido fluido chorreó dentro de su garganta. Bella bebió de Edward mientras él continuaba bombeando dentro y fuera de los labios de ella hasta que finalmente él dijo "detente" y empujó su cabeza lejos de él.

Bella permaneció arrodillada mirando arriba hacia Edward mientras él metía su aun gruesa y húmeda polla dentro de sus boxers y cerraba sus pantalones. Todo el tiempo él mantuvo su mirada fija en ella, una intensa mirada en sus ojos color aguamarina.

Ella luchó por no retorcerse con su necesidad de acabar.

- Por favor ¿puedo correrme ahora?

- No. –Él le extendió su mano y la ayudó a levantarse y de esa forma quedar ante él.- Tendrás que esperar –agregó con una sonrisa que le decía que él tenía un montón mas de placeres eróticos reservados para ella.

Edward sobó sus grandes pechos y los levantó al mismo tiempo que él bajaba la cabeza. Bella gimió y agarró sus hombros mientras él chupaba y lamía un pezón, luego prestaba la misma atención al otro.

- Eres una mujer tan hermosa, –él murmuró cuando hizo una pausa- por dentro y por fuera.

La cadena oscilo entre sus pechos y él suavemente jaló de ella con un dedo mientras le chupaba los pezones. Si él no se detenía, ella iba a correrse sólo por sentirlo chupando sus pechos.

La necesidad de acabar era tan intensa que se estaban formando lágrimas en los ojos de Bella. Ella quería rogar y suplicar pero sabía que no serviría de nada. Finalmente él levantó su cabeza y le arregló el sostén sobre la cadena para pezones y luego el frente del vestido.

La esquina de su boca se curvó en una picara sonrisa.

- Tal vez quieras retocar nuevamente tu lápiz labial. Me parece estar llevándolo sobre mi polla.

El calor se elevó por la cara de Bella pero era más un sentimiento de excitación. Se retocó el maquillaje y el labial mientras Edward permanecía detrás de ella y le acomodaba el cabello sobre los hombros. Sus pezones estaban todavía hinchados debido a la cadena para pezones y podía ver que estaban obviamente duros a través del sostén y la tela de su vestido.

Edward la observaba como si no pudiera quitarle los ojos de encima.

- Estás maravillosa en ese color. –él murmuro- Demonios, estás maravillosa en cualquier cosa que uses. –Su sonrisa era pecaminosa cuando la giró en sus brazos-. Pero te apuesto que estás aun mas sexy sin nada en absoluto.

Las mejillas de Bella estaban aun quemando cuando Edward la condujo fuera del baño de hombres. Afortunadamente el corredor estaba vacío, excepto por el encargado.

El encargado simplemente asintió y dijo:

- Buenas noches Sr. Cullen –y Bella se preguntó si esta no era la primera vez que Edward metía una mujer en el baño.

- ¿Haces esto a menudo? –dijo ella tan pronto estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos para no ser escuchados.

Edward le palmeteó el culo y ella apenas contuvo un grito de sorpresa mientras su mirada chocaba con la de él.

- Creo que necesitas otro castigo por tu imprudencia. –un toque de diversión iluminaba sus ojos.

Mientras Edward conducía a Bella hacia la pista de baile, no podía creer cuan duro estaba por ella otra vez. Cuando ella lo había tomado por primera vez profundo en su garganta, le había tomado toda su fuerza de voluntad para no correrse en el acto. Ella se vio tan seductora, la cadena de diamantes brillando entre sus pechos mientras ella hacia rodar sus pezones entre sus dedos pulgar e índice…, siguiendo sus órdenes.

Y demonios, su boca había estado tan caliente y dulce que lo había vuelto loco de necesidad. Sólo verla mirándole hacia arriba con esos increíbles ojos zafiro mientras él follaba su boca, casi lo envía sobre el borde el momento en que ella deslizó los labios sobre su polla.

Una canción lenta estaba sonando cuando Edward la guió en la pista de baile y la trajo a sus brazos. Ella puso las manos sobre sus hombros y él puso las suyas sobre su cintura, acercándola, de manera que su polla presionaba contra el vientre de ella. Bella se sintió tan bien dentro de su abrazo, la calidez de ella, el suave cuerpo de ella contra el suyo.

Bella era pequeña, su cabeza sólo alcanzaba su pecho y Edward tenia que inclinarse hacia abajo para acariciar con su nariz la parte superior de cabeza de ella. Él respiró el suave y dulce perfume de Bella, una mezcla de flores y naranja junto con su aroma único de mujer. El suavemente le frotó la cintura con sus pulgares, disfrutando la sensación de esas curvas bajo sus manos.

A pesar de que conocía a la mayoría de las personas que acudían al establecimiento, Edward ignoró a todo el mundo alrededor de ellos y se concentro en la deliciosa mujer en sus brazos. Adoraba la forma en que ella se apretaba contra él, sus pechos exuberantes contra su torso. El podía sentir la cadena para pezones a través del satín de su vestido y eso hacia endurecer mas su polla, el saber que ella estaba usando su símbolo de propiedad, la marca de su reclamo sobre ella.

Realmente ella le pertenecía, en alma y corazón.

- Eres la mujer más linda de este lugar. Él murmuro sobre su cabello.

Bella le dio una mirada de alegría mientras ellos de movían al lento ritmo.

- Y tú dices las cosas más sexys.

Él se rió y deslizó una mano desde su cintura hacia un bolsillo de su chaqueta y encendió el vibrador. La mirada de Bella se disparó hacia él inmediatamente, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su cuerpo se tensó en lo brazos de él.

- Edward. –Ella se mordió el labio inferior y se retorció contra él, presionando duro contra su polla.- Dios, no puedo aguantar mucho más de esto.

- Lo harás, mi dulce. –besó su pelo y sonrió. Él adoró que el dispositivo estuviera vibrando contra su clítoris, haciéndola que se mojara por él. Él sólo anhelaba, en cambio, poner su boca allí, lamer sus pliegues y saborearla completamente.- Tendré que castigarte otra vez si te corres. ¿Te gustaría eso?

Bella gimió contra él y enterró los dedos en la chaqueta cubriendo los hombros de Edward.

- Estoy tan cerca Edward, -ella susurró- estoy a punto de acabar.

En respuesta, Edward bajó la cabeza y capturó su boca. Su cuerpo tembló y gimió mientras él le mordía el labio inferior. Y cuando Edward metió la lengua en su boca, ella dio un pequeño grito dentro de la boca de él y su cuerpo se estremeció contra el de él. Edward pudo sentir las olas de su orgasmo mientras la besaba largo y profundo.

- Para, -ella suplicó cuando él dejo de besarla, su cuerpo todavía temblando con réplicas, un mini-orgasmo tras otro- por favor. Es demasiado.

Edward le dio una fingida mirada de reproche mientras alcanzaba su bolsillo.

- Ahora te has ganado otro castigo, mi querida y traviesa muchacha.

Él apagó el dispositivo y ella quedó lánguida contra él dando un pequeño gruñido.

- Tú no juegas limpio Edward Cullen.

Edward se rió suavemente y se inclinó hacia atrás para así poder mirar sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos que tenían esa mirada de recién-ser-follada. Sólo que él no la había follado… aun.

- Vámonos, -dijo él, de repente sintiendo una urgencia de tenerla a solas, _ya_- tengo que tenerte.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 7 **

La urgencia en la voz de Edward, estremeció a Bella hasta lo mas profundo de su ser. La manera en que él dijo _"tengo que tenerte"_, le provocó un hormigueo desde su vientre a su coño.

Si sólo él la quisiera a _ella_ y no solamente sexo.

Pero no iba a pensar en más allá de esta noche.

En tiempo record Edward sacó su teléfono celular y llamó al chofer para que trajera la limo y lo siguiente que ella supo fue que ellos estaban saliendo del club nocturno hacia donde la limo esperaba. El conductor ya estaba junto a la puerta del pasajero esperando para permitirles entrar en el lujoso vehiculo. Cuando ella se deslizo dentro del lujoso interior, Edward se detuvo un momento para darle instrucciones al conductor, pero demasiado bajo para que Bella lo pudiera oír.

El pulso de Bella se elevó y su corazón martilló cuando Edward se deslizó dentro de la limo y el chofer cerró la puerta tras de ellos. En el minuto en que estuvieron solos, él le tomó cara entre sus manos y la besó con tanta urgencia y necesidad que casi la dejó sin aliento. Señor, ese hombre sabía besar. Él mordió su labio inferior, haciendo que su boca se abriera completamente para él y luego le metió la lengua profundamente.

Cuando finalmente él rompió el beso, ambos estaban respirando con dificultad y ella fue apenas conciente de la limo moviéndose a través del tráfico de Los Ángeles y del brillo de las luces que pasaban.

- Maldición, me vuelves loco mujer, -él dijo en una voz ronca de pasión.

¿Ella _lo enloquecía_?

- ¿No crees que ya has conseguido suficiente compensación Edward? –Dijo ella, medio provocando y medio en serio.- _Tú_ has estado enloqueciéndome toda la noche.

- Hmmm… -Él le dio una mirada pensativa- Creo que tienes un castigo o dos pendientes.

A escuchar la palabra _castigo_, un temblor corrió a través de Bella. Su trasero todavía hormigueaba por el castigo previo, su coño palpitaba por el orgasmo en la pista de baile y sus pezones dolían por la cadena de diamantes.

¿Cuánto más podría soportar?

Él alcanzo un compartimento escondido y saco un mango de cuero negro con largas tiras de gamuza adheridas a el.

- Eh…,¿qué es eso?

Él lo tomó y gentilmente le acarició la mejilla con la suave gamuza.

- Esto, cariño, es un látigo

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron aun más pero no pudo hablar porque ahora él estaba pasando el látigo sobre sus pechos en una suave y sensual caricia. Con la otra mano él le tiró hacia abajo el frente de su vestido y el sostén, liberando completamente sus exuberantes pechos. La cadena de diamantes brillaba bajo la suave iluminación de la limo y sus pezones estaban encarnados y dolorosamente duros.

- Quítate el vestido y el sostén. –él deslizó el látigo hacia abajo donde el satinado vestido estaba ahora amontonado.- Déjate las ligas y los tacones.

Las palabras y el acto lo hacían parecen, de repente, prohibido y excitante, como si él aun fuera su jefe, y tomándola de la manera que ella siempre había soñado. ¿Cuántas veces ella había fantaseado con un momento como este? Cientos de veces, al menos.

Pero esto era por lejos, mejor que la fantasía. Y por lejos mejor que estar sola con su vibrador.

Las luces de la ciudad brillaban en el exterior de la oscurecida ventana mientras pasaban suavemente a través de las calles. Edward presionó un botón de un panel y una suave y seductora melodía llenó la parte trasera de la limo.

Mientras ella se desvestía, no pudo evitar pensar acerca del chofer y el hecho que él debería saber lo que estaba sucediendo atrás, muy parecido como al encargado de los baños de hombres. De alguna manera ese conocimiento la hacía sentir mucho mas traviesa. La entusiasmaba, de hecho.

Edward observaba mientras Bella se meneaba fuera del vestido, su estaba polla dura y dolorida. Los pechos de ella oscilaban mientras trabajaba el satín sobre sus caderas. Bella dejó el vestido deslizarse hasta el piso de la limo y él casi gruñó en voz alta por la visión de su coño en las ligas azules que él le había escogido.

Antes de que perdiera el control y la tomara en ese preciso instante, Edward la agarró por la cintura. Ella dejó salir un pequeño grito cuando él la puso sobre sus muslos con el trasero hacia arriba y su mitad posterior colgando boca abajo.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo? –dijo ella con una voz sofocada-. Um ¿Edward?

Él perezosamente recorrió el látigo sobre sus nalgas y la sintió temblar.

- Es momento para un poco más de castigo.

Bella tragó, recordando demasiado bien el orgasmo sobre la pista de baile. Se sintió mareada por la precipitación de la sangre a su cabeza mientras colgaba boca abajo sobre el regazo de él, su erección presionaba sobre su vientre. Y también se sintió mareada por la excitación.

Él la azotó con las tiras del látigo tan suavemente que se sintió como una mera caricia.

- Se te debe enseñar una lección, Bella.

Esta vez él trajo el látigo hacia abajo un poco mas duro. Y el siguiente azote, y el siguiente fueron aun más duros, pero el pequeño trozo de dolor se convirtió inmediatamente en un hormigueo de placer. Picó un poco, luego se sintió bien, muy parecido al abofeteo que él le había dado mas temprano.

- Separa tus muslos. –Él presiono separándole las piernas, empujando hacia un lado la tanguita y deslizando un dedo dentro de su resbaloso canal mientras continuaba azotándola suavemente -. Si… eso es, corazón. Estas empapada para mí.

Abruptamente Edward se detuvo, necesitando probar a su mujer. Fácilmente la levantó y la recostó de espaldas sobre el asiento de la limo, el cabello de Bella se desparramó detrás de ella y sus muslos separaron. La maldita tanga estaba metiéndose en su camino. El alcanzó dentro de otro compartimento y sacó un pequeño cuchillo.

-Quédate quieta –él le ordenó y los ojos de Bella se ampliaron cuando él le acercó el cuchillo. Con un par de rápidos movimientos, cortó la tanguita y la lanzó a un lado junto con el pequeño vibrador. Él metió el cuchillo dentro del compartimento e inmediatamente movió su atención de vuelta a Bella.

La expresión de Bella estaba llena de alivio, pero luego él deslizo las palmas bajo su trasero levantándola y enterrando la cara contra su coño. Ella gritó y se retorció como luchando otro orgasmo.

- ¡Edward!

Él levantó su cabeza y le dio una mirada de advertencia.

- No te corras, cariño. Si lo haces, va a ser una larga espera hasta que te folle.

Bella casi lloró con la necesidad de correrse. Su trasero todavía hormigueaba y la boca de él contra su coño la estaban enloqueciendo. Ella necesitaba esa polla dentro suyo. Ella podía esperar, podía contenerse. Rechinó sus dientes y empuñó sus manos en la fina tapicería de cuero, luchando por hacer retroceder su orgasmo con todo lo que tenía.

Justo cuando ella pensó que ya no podía aguantarlo más, Edward se detuvo. Él era tan grande y musculoso que en un fácil movimiento la atrajo hacia su regazo, en el centro de la limo, de manera que ella estaba a horcajadas sobre él. La sensación de los pantalones de él entre sus desnudos muslos era salvaje y erótico. Él estaba completamente vestido y ella estaba casi desnuda, una de sus fantasías favoritas. Era como si el hombre pudiera leerle la mente o algo así.

- Has sido una niña buena comportándote en la limo y mereces una recompensa. –él desabotonó sus pantalones y liberó su polla de sus boxers-. Ahora voy a follarte.

¡Si!

Bella ubicó sus manos sobre los hombros de él y se levantó, lista para tomarlo después que él se protegiera con un condón. La limo ronroneaba, las luces de la ciudad brillaban como gemas, a pesar de que difícilmente las vio. Ella estaba tan lista para ser follada por Edward.

Pero cuando él puso la cabeza de su polla contra su coño, sólo deslizó una fracción antes de levantarla nuevamente. Ella gruñó, deseándolo conducirse dentro de ella con todo lo que él tenía. En lugar de eso, él la mantuvo completamente quieta, su polla apenas una pulgada dentro de ella mientras él lamía y chupaba sus pezones.

Con un gemido de frustración, ella inclinó su cabeza hacia delante, su largo cabello frotando su hombros desnudos y formando una cortina alrededor de ellos.

- ¿Qué quieres Bella? –él preguntó cuando hizo una pausa y miró arriba hacia ella.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en él y ella no tuvo problemas en decirle exactamente lo que ella quería.

- Te quiero dentro de mi.

- ¿Me quieres para follarte? –él la deslizó un poco más abajo sobre su polla-. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Bella asintió.

- Si. ¡Por favor fóllame!

Él agarró sus caderas y la llevó duro hacia abajo, conduciendo su completa longitud dentro de ella.

Ella gritó por la sorpresa de su plenitud, la sensación de tener finalmente la polla de Edward en su coño. Él mantuvo un firme agarre sobre sus caderas y la levantó y bajó a lo largo de su longitud mientras su boca le devastaba cada uno de sus engordados pezones. Un orgasmo comenzó a crecer y crecer dentro de ella, casi demasiado fuerte para luchar en contra.

- No te corras –él dijo entre succión de sus pechos-. Espera hasta que te diga.

Se sentía tan condenadamente bien estar dentro de su mujer después de todo este tiempo. Edward no podía tener suficiente de ella y apenas logró controlarse para no correrse inmediatamente. Pero se forzó a si mismo a mantener el control mientras la follaba, extendiendo su mutuo placer por tanto tiempo como fuera posible.

Lentamente él la deslizaba arriba y abajo sobre su polla, observando su cara. Ella estaba cubierta de una leve capa de sudor y estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior. Gradualmente él aumento su ritmo, bombeando duro y más duro dentro de ella, provocando que chillara con cada embestida de su polla.

Cuando finalmente él no pudo esperar más tiempo, gritó:

- ¡Ahora, Bella!

Ella gritó cuando su cuerpo se tensó y tembló contra él. El propio orgasmo de Edward rugió a través de él. El calor lo quemaba y sentía como si estuviera en llamas. Un jodido inferno estaba ardiendo dentro de él.

Cuando ninguno pudo soportarlo más, Bella colapsó contra él, la respiración de ella era trabajosa y rápida, igualando la suya.

- Señorita Swan –él murmuró mientras trataba recuperar el aliento-, tiene la mas excelentes calificaciones.

Bella se levantó y le dio una sonrisa saciada.

- Sr. Cullen, ciertamente usted tiene grandes beneficios.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 8**

El lunes por la mañana, Bella estaba sentada tras su escritorio incapaz de concentrarse en el trabajo. Miraba por la ventana, reviviendo la noche del viernes, recordando hasta el último detalle de su tiempo con Edward.

Un temblor continuamente agitaba su vientre y pechos a causa de su noche juntos, y por cuantas veces él la había tomado en la parte trasera de la limo. Juraba que todavía podía oler la esencia de Edward sobre su piel, el tacto de sus manos sobre su cuerpo.

Él la había dejado en su casa a las dos de la madrugada y dado un beso en la puerta de su casa que remeció la tierra. Ese beso había sido profundo y posesivo, y ella había esperado que él la llamara durante el fin de semana.

Pero él no lo había hecho.

Mientras el bajo murmullo de voces flotaba en la parte de atrás, Bella suspiró y observó a las nubes pasar lentamente. Estaba usando la cadena de diamantes de Edward y sentía sus pezones duros bajo su chaqueta. La cadena la mantenía en un estado constante de excitación, y se preguntó nuevamente por qué ella la había usado en el trabajo.

Por supuesto que sabía por qué. La cadena de diamantes era una parte de su maravillosa noche con Edward, era su regalo para ella. Era una parte de los recuerdos que ella atesoraría por toda la vida.

Probablemente él sólo había satisfecho una urgencia sexual, y ahora la dejaría deseándolo. ¿Podría ella alguna vez conocer algún hombre que estuviera a la altura de Edward Cullen?

La respuesta era fácil para ella. "No", susurró.

Bella se deslizó de la silla y caminó hacia la ex oficina de Edward. En algún momento del día, la mudanza traería las pertenencias de Jacob Black, pero por el momento ella juró que podía sentir aun la presencia de Edward, podía oler su masculina esencia.

Bella se inclinó contra el marco de la puerta de la oficina y cruzó sus brazos sobre sus pechos, abrazándose a si misma fuertemente. El inmenso escritorio de caoba de Edward y los estantes estaban vacíos y su cara decoración se había ido. Todo lo que a ella le quedaba eran recuerdos, pero señor, que recuerdos tenía ahora.

- Realmente deberías dejar de avergonzarte a ti misma de esa manera. -La altanera voz de Jessica Stanley llegó por detrás de ella.

Enderezándose en su completa altura –la cual era alrededor de cinco pulgadas mas baja que jessica- Bella se giró para encarar a la perra.

- ¿No tienes gargantas que degollar o algo por el estilo?

Jessica entrecerró los ojos.

- Simplemente eres una poquita cosa. Ahora que tu señor y amo se fue, puedo hacer despedir tu trasero.

Bella abrió su boca para decirle a Jessica exactamente donde podía meterse su amenaza, cuando sintió una presencia familiar. Unas manos agarraron sus hombros, forzándola a girarse. Antes que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, ella estaba frente a frente a Edward. Se veía enojado y posesivo a la vez. La tomó por la nuca y acercó su boca rudamente a la de él. Le dio tal beso que-penetra-hasta-el-alma, que todo su cuerpo se debilitó y ella se derritió contra él. Lo sintió quitarle el broche del cabello, cayendo en una masa alrededor de sus hombros, mientras pasaba los dedos por el.

Cuando retrocedió, su expresión era intensa, como si él estuviera diciéndole miles de cosas con una mirada.

- Buenos días, cariño –el murmuró-. Siento no haber podido llamarte este fin de semana. Tuve una emergencia familiar.

Él puso un brazo posesivamente sobre sus hombros y se giró hacia Jessica.

- Jamás le hablará a mi futura esposa en tal forma nuevamente, Srta. Stanley.

La cabeza de Bella comenzó a girar con lo que Edward acababa de decir. _Mi futura esposa. Mi futura esposa_, seguía dándole vueltas en la mente cuando lo miró hacia arriba.

Jessica levantó el mentón, con incredulidad en sus ojos.

Edward giró su atención hacia una Bella sin habla. La siguiente cosa que ella supo, fue verlo poner una rodilla sobre el piso y mirarla hacia arriba. Desde su bolsillo, Edward sacó una cajita de terciopelo negro y la abrió. Dentro había un deslumbrante diamante marques –de al menos 2 kilates- rodeado por zafiros.

Edward tomó su mano en la de él y su cabeza dio vueltas, incapaz de creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Bella Swan, me enamoré de ti hace mucho tiempo. -sus ojos aguamarina brillaban con fuego- Y ahora es tiempo de hacerte mía, para siempre.

Su labio inferior temblaba y todo su cuerpo zumbó.

- Te he amado por siempre Edward. –ella le dio una súbita sonrisa mientras una increíble alegría la llenaba.- Y tu eres mío para siempre.

Edward le dio esa sonrisa que-derrite-hasta-el-alma que ella amaba y deslizó el anilló en su dedo. Como la ropa que él le había escogido, el anillo le quedaba perfecto.

Él se levantó, inclinándose sobre ella, y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Su boca encontró la de ella, esta vez gentil y dulce. Un profundo y prologando beso que hizo a su corazón palpitar y debilitar sus rodillas. Ella se agarró a las solapas de su traje, apenas capaz de quedarse de pie.

Cuando finalmente él retrocedió, ella sólo pudo mirarlo maravillada y con amor. Pero luego un repentino aplauso rompió alrededor de ellos y Bella de sonrojó cuando vio prácticamente a todo el personal de Cullen Investments sonriendo y aplaudiendo, incluyendo a su amiga Alica y Jacob Black. La única que no estaba riendo era Jessica, quien todavía estaba mirando con una apariencia de shock.

En un suave y poderoso movimiento, Edward cargó a Bella en sus brazos, y dando un pequeño grito de sorpresa, ella abrazó a su cuello. Jacob se aproximó y dijo:

- Parece como si acabo de perder a mi asistente a cargo.

Edward sonrió y miró hacia Bella.

- Parece como si acabo de ganar una esposa.

Ellos viajaron en la limo hacia la casa de Edward en Beverly Hills, y él no podía mantener sus manos lejos de Bella. La besó, acarició y sostuvo apretadamente. Fue necesario todo su control para no dejarla desnuda y tomarla allí en la limo. Una y otra vez.

Cuando llegaron a su mansión, Edward cargó a su futura novia a través de la inmensa casa, escaleras arriba hacia el dormitorio principal. Cuidadosamente la dejó sobre sus pies junto a la cama. Los ojos de estaban muy abiertos, su cabello rubio despeinado y su boca roja por sus besos.

- No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo. –La garganta de Bella se movió y ella descansó su pequeña mano sobre el pecho de él.- No tenía idea que tú te sentías de la misma forma que yo. La noche del viernes… pensé que sólo querías sexo.

- ¿Cómo podías no saber? Él le acarició la mejilla con el anterior de su mano.- ¿No notaste cuan seguido hacia una cita para llamarte a mi oficina para ver archivos que podría haber revisado solo? ¿O las veces que me incliné sobre tu hombro mientras trabajabas y yo respiraba tu esencia? Era una tortura tenerte cerca, pero no importaba. _Tenía _que estar cerca de ti.

Bella tembló cuando Edward le quitó la chaqueta, deslizándosela desde sus hombros y dejándola caer al piso. Él sonrió cuando vio cuan tensos estaban sus pezones a través de la fina tela de su blusa, y el notorio contorno de la cadena de diamante.

- La usaste, -él dijo, su tono fue de placer y sorpresa mientras le desabotonaba la blusa y alcanzaba la cadena para pezones. Él tiró levemente de la cadena, y ella jadeó por la exquisita sensación.

Bella quedó sin aliento cuando los nudillos de él frotaron su piel y rondaron por el rosado sostén de encaje que ella se había comprado ese fin de semana en una tienda de lencería, junto con las bragas a juego. No había sabido si alguna vez volvería a estar con Edward nuevamente, pero se sintió tan atrevida simplemente usando la lencería bajo su ropa con la esperanza que él pudiera verlas.

Y aquí estaba ella, en la habitación de él, luego que él se le declarara.

Ella iba a ser la esposa de Edward.

Lentamente él la desvistió como atesorando cada curva de su cuerpo. Cuando ella se quedó desnuda ante él, Bella se encendió aun más por él.

- Necesito verte, Edward.

Él pateó sus zapatos, luego ella lo desvistió. Edward no podía quitar los ojos de su mujer mientras ella le empujaba la chaqueta desde sus hombros hacia el suelo, luego desabotonó su camisa y la descartó igual de fácilmente. Pero cuando sus manos le alcanzaron la cintura del pantalón, ella arrastró sus dedos sobre la tensa línea de su polla, mirándolo con una maquiavélica expresión.

- Mejor te das prisa, cariño –sus ojos aguamarina prendidos con deseo-. Estoy por tomarte simplemente como estoy.

Bella sonrió y le desabrochó los pantalones, disfrutando del poder que tenía sobre él.

Cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos, Edward la cargó hacia la cama, su cuerpo caliente contra el de ella. La ubicó gentilmente sobre el edredón de satín borgoña y suavemente él al lado de ella de tal forma que quedaron uno frente al otro, su dura polla presionaba contra el vientre de Bella y sus pezones frotándose contra su pecho.

- No tienes ni idea de cuanto tiempo he soñado con esto, -él murmuró mientras sutilmente pasaba sus dedos a lo largo de las curvas de ella.

- Creo que la tengo. –Bella levantó su mano para delinearle el labio inferior con su pulgar.- Tu has sido el objeto de cada fantasía que he tenido desde que te conocí.

- Me mataba saber que tenía que esperar por el tiempo indicado. –Con una sonrisa auto-censuradora él sacudió la cabeza-. Muchas veces quise romper las reglas, decir al demonio con eso y recostarte sobre mi escritorio y follarte. Marcarte como mía.

Un hormigueo rozaba a través del vientre de Bella y ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

- Esa era una de mis fantasías favoritas. La parte de las nalgadas también. Amé ese viernes por la noche.

Él la rodó sobre su espalda y se deslizó entre sus muslos.

- Tengo un presentimiento que vas a ser traviesa y necesitaras muchos azotes.

Ella de dio un malvada sonrisa.

- Puedo ser una niña muy, muy mala.

- No lo sé. –Edward inclino su cabeza y curvó su lengua sobre su pezón.- Pero ahora intento hacerte el amor.

Un gemido escapó de los labios de Bella y se arqueó para elevar más sus pechos, deseando más de él. Él pareció leerle la mente, clavándose sobre un pezón y chupándolo con la presilla que mantenía su pezón hinchado y duro.

- Tú sabor es tan malditamente bueno, -él murmuró mientras comenzaba a bajar por su cuerpo, suavemente lamiendo su piel y eróticamente atormentándola.

Cuando alcanzó su coño, deslizó dos dedos dentro de ella, moviéndolos dentro y fuera mientras lamía y chupaba su clítoris. Justo cuando su cuerpo comenzó a temblar con un inminente orgasmo, Edward se levantó y ubicó su polla en su centro. Por un largo momento su mirada encontró la de ella y Bella leyó su amor tan claramente como sentía el propio.

Se deslizó dentro de ella con una lenta embestida y se detuvo, sus brazos asegurados a cada lado de los hombros de ella. Bella lloriqueó al sentirlo y se retorció deseando que Edward la follase.

- Eres mía, -él dijo, su voz llena de posesión y poder mientras lentamente comenzó embistiendo dentro y fuera de su coño.- Toda mía. Dilo Bella.

- Si. –Ella apenas podía hablar mientras que suavemente arañaba la espalda de Edward.- Soy tuya Edward. Por siempre.

El le dio una mirada de extrema satisfacción y comenzó moviéndose dentro y fuera de ella duro y rápido. Bella igualó cada embate de él, su ardor creciendo y creciendo hasta que ella temblaba con el esfuerzo de no correrse.

- Ahora, -ella dijo- córrete ahora conmigo, Edward.

El se sacudió y gritó "¡Bella!", y ella sintió su caliente fluido bombeando dentro de su canal.

Su orgasmo se disparaba a través de ella, una vorágine de sensaciones intensificada por el conocimiento que Edward correspondía a su amor. Ella sintió el duro cuerpo de él presionado firmemente al suyo, pero su orgasmo parecía como si éste jamás terminaría. Como si la pudiera romper en pesazos. Su coño se contraía y relajaba alrededor de la polla de Edward en olas de sensaciones que seguían cruzando por su cuerpo.

Edward rodó sobre su lado y la trajo con él, así que ellos estaban cara a cara, las piernas de ella sobre las caderas de él de modo que su polla aun estaba dentro de ella. Gradualmente sus respiraciones se calmaron y una esquina de la boca de Edward se elevó en una sonrisa sexy. Por el cabello de él caía sudor, y ella olía a la esencia de sus jugos mezclados con su corrida. Nada jamás había olido tan bien, y nadie jamás se había visto tan maravilloso como lo hizo Edward en ese preciso momento.

- Esta contratada, Srta. Swan, - dijo él en un tono juguetón.

Ella se rió.

- Acepto el puesto, Sr. Cullen.

Espero que les haya gustado la traducción chicas y pronto les estare trayendo otra es que mi tiempo no me deja por la universidad, gracias por los comentarios que me han dejado!


End file.
